Tears
by Guro of Flowers
Summary: Ginny's POV. How Ginny and Harry realize that they can't live with out the other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaime: I own nothing

* * *

I sat on the edge of my bed, tears sliding down my cheeks.

'_Stupid tears!' _I thought. Tears are horrible. It was a wedding! There was no reason for me to be in my room.

Oh wait, I didn't want to see _him._

It wasn't like he had a good reason to break off our relationship. Sure he wanted me to be safe, but this was most certainly not going to help.

Everyone was at an equal risk of being attacked by He-who-must-ruin-everything.

The tears had stopped falling, and I walked over to the mirror. I looked dreadful.

It wasn't as though I used make-up, but my eyes were red and puffy. Anyone could tell I had been crying.

I hurriedly wiped my face with a damp cloth. After a few touch ups, I was good as new.

I scurried down the stairs, hoping I hadn't missed anything too important.

Not watching where I was going, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, trying to see who it was.

"Oh! Ginny, dear, where have you been?" asked my mother. "Go say hello to everyone! And watch where you're going."

"Alright mum." I greeted many of our guests, purposely avoiding one. Unfortunately, he noticed.

"Ginny! Ginny, wait." Wincing, I froze. I knew that voice. There was no use pretending I didn't hear him.

Sighing, I turned to face the inevitable.

"What is it Harry?" I questioned as sweetly as possible. He blinked.

"Oh. I just…erm…hadn't seen you. Well, see you later."

"Ok, see you." I turned and headed somewhere…not there. There was no way I was going to be broken over _him. _Nope. Not a chance.

'_Lies. All lies,' _something inside me seemed to say. I would not give in to that, though. I would _not_ give in.

TT.TT

I awoke the next morning in my bed, wearing the same clothes as last night. It was 6:00. My face was streaked with the tears that I cried in my sleep.

Tears seemed to fall a lot recently.

'_You dreamt about Harry...again. You need him,' _that annoying voice said.

'No,' I told myself firmly, 'I _needed_ him.'

I took one look at my disheveled appearance in the mirror, and headed off to take a long, and much needed shower.

In fresh clothing, I was a new person as far as looks go. No one would guess that I had indeed been weeping not an hour earlier.

"Ginny, you're up! It's near 11:00!" exclaimed my mother. "Well, have something to eat, and then Harry wants to speak with you."

I whirled around to look at her.

"Is he here? Now?" I asked uneasily, hoping her answer would be no. Of course, nothing ever goes the way I want it to, and the answer was that he would be here for a while.

He was in the backyard with Ron and Hermione. I groaned inwardly.

"Well where is everyone else?" I questioned. Why were Harry, Ron, and Hermione here, but not the rest?

"Your father is at work, Fred and George are at that shop of theirs, Bill is with his new wife and her family, and Charlie is on his way back to Romania. They all left around 9:00 this morning. They wanted to say goodbye to you, but the door was locked and they didn't want to invade your privacy. Every one else left last night, save for Percy, who didn't even show up."

"Oh," was all I said as I grabbed a plate. I ate slowly, not wanting to face Harry. Unfortunately, my mother noticed that I was finished, and shooed me out the back door.

'Thanks a lot mum' I thought, sarcastically. Putting on a forced smile, I went to find Harry.

But someone found me first.

TT.TT

I tried to scream, but no sound came from my mouth. Though I kicked and squirmed, I couldn't break free from the strong grasp.

There was a harsh voice, but I couldn't tell who was speaking.

"Take her to the Dark Lord," the voice said before everything went black.

Groaning, I tried to sit up. My head was killing me.

I grimaced as I realized that my limbs wouldn't move. Why did this happen to me? Hadn't I already been kidnapped as a first year?

It wasn't fair! I would never be able to see my family again. Never see my friends again.

'_You'll never tell Harry that you love him' _a voice inside my head told me. Oh yeah, that- wait, what?

I did not love him! Being captured- again- made me think, and I definitely didn't hate Harry, but love?

It couldn't be.

Could it?

This was so confusing!

'One night I'm avoiding him, the next I want nothing more than to see him' I reflected bitterly. I lay down on the cold floor and drifted to sleep, alone with my thoughts.

TT.TT

The next time I awoke, the pain in my head had lessened.

'At least I can move now_' _I thought happily. My happiness was short-lived, however, as I surveyed my surroundings.

It was so dark; the only light came from a single candle. I could barely make out a door on the opposite side of the small vicinity.

There was no way that the walls were more than five feet apart in the square like room.

I was about to stand up, but I froze when I heard a noise.

'Footsteps?' I wondered.

Seconds later, the door opened. When I saw who it was I gasped. The figure standing in the doorway was that of the Voldemort himself.

What was I going to do? I didn't have my wand; I knew that having it wouldn't make any difference against the dark wizard.

Without it, however, I felt terribly vulnerable.

He came closer and closer until I could see his…what, was that a face?

Well, soon enough I could see that 'face' even in the faint glow of the candle which flickered in the corner.

"My supporters have done well," he hissed. "I ask for a friend and they bring me his romantic interest." He laughed a humorless laugh that made my insides squirm.

I didn't notice two masked faces come to stand beside their leader.

Maybe I was tough with my brothers or even in duels, but with or without my wand, this was hopeless.

My bottom lip began to quiver, but I bit it until it stopped. Those dreadful tears had gotten the better of me before, but right now I was not going to cry.

Better yet, I was not going to die! All I needed was a plan, and a good one at that.

Before I could even begin to form that plan, however, I snapped back into reality.

"Are you listening, girl!" It was that same harsh voice from when I was first captured. I blinked.

There was only me and this one death eater now. Before I could stop myself, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Arguably, the most evil wizard on Earth had been standing before me, and I had not a scratch to show for it.

"My Master does not have patience for those like you."

"Oh? And what exactly am I and those like me?" I countered. His laugh was cold enough to rival that of Voldemort.

I grimaced, but did not move otherwise.

"Those like you," he spat, "are those who disgrace our race. They are those who befriend or marry _Muggles_." He said the last word like it was venom.

"They are those," he continued "who believe mudbloods deserve to learn magic. It was bad enough that they were bor-"

"Muggle borns have as much right to learn magic as we do!" I interjected. He paused for a slight moment, but sustained his composed air as he extracted his wand.

"No, they have as much right to learn magic as_ you_ do," he said, poking his wand at me, "which is nearly nonexistent."

Although anger flared up inside of me, I could say nothing to this for fear of being cursed. I was helpless, but I was not about to show it.

TT.TT

The death eater left for what I assumed was a few hours before returning. This time, he didn't bother to speak to me.

I was all but dragged out of my prison into the night. My first thought was just like the first thoughts of the heroes in books after they've been taken away by their enemies.

Except I knew I wasn't a hero.

Anyway, my first thought was, _where am I?_

When I couldn't answer that question, I moved on to the second realization. I was starving, having not eaten for nearly two days. My stomach ached.

'Put it out of your mind,' I thought, 'and you won't notice as much.' This worked, until we stopped at a table.

A table full of food.

I couldn't stifle whimper but attempted to pass it off as a cough. If the death eater noticed, he didn't say I word. Wait, scratch that.

"Hungry?" he growled. I glared at him.

"Without manners, you'll go nowhere." He chided. "Are you hungry?"

I didn't want to do this. I didn't have to do this. I was not going to do this.

With one more look at the food, I changed my mind.

"Yes." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes what?" he asked. Did all evil people have to do this? Couldn't they just ignore me?

"Yes, I'm hungry." When the death eater still looked at me expectantly, I grudgingly added, "sir."

He smiled coldly and handed me a plate of food. I basically inhaled it before he could make a comment about my eating habits.

As soon as I had finished, a horrible thought filled my mind.

'That food was from a death eater with all sorts of potions at hand.' I didn't want to think about that possibility, but it seeped into every corner of my mind.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

There will be one more chapter.

Review if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own anything

* * *

After that whole day in my little room, nothing happened to me.

No one came to 'visit' except to bring another plate of food in the evening.

By this time, I had concluded that there had been nothing in the earlier cuisine.

However, there was always the possibility that they were trying to make sure I would eat it all, and there would be something in the rest of the food.

In any case, I was careful enough to keep from eating it.

By morning, however, I was so hungry that I hardly cared.

Besides, I thought, tossing other possibilities aside, if they were going to use a potion, it would be much more sensible to use a potion that worked quickly and put it in the first food.

Thinking it through, this new theory really _was_ more sensible, as they had _watched_ me eat the first helping.

Either way, I had to fill my stomach, eating all but a bit of strange-looking grey stuff. Maybe they weren't using any potions, but my stomach couldn't handle _everything_!

That whole day, no one came in my room. The next day, the same thing happened, with the exception of someone silently bringing in a cup of water.

No food.

Three days went by in the same manner, and I was getting paranoid.

'Why aren't they feeding me? Are they trying to kill me now?!'

Those questions were answered when I was given a small platter of food the next morning—or maybe evening, I wasn't sure which.

However, one question remained, and I couldn't help thinking about it.

_Shouldn't someone have found me by now!?_

Exhaustion took over and I fell into a restless and dreamless sleep.

TT.TT

Suddenly, I heard a huge crash somewhere outside my little room that startled me from sleep. It sounded like a large group of people had swarmed in.

It must have been the Order because I could hear Tonks yelling, even if it was impossible to make out the words. I prayed that they would find me.

I didn't have much time to pray, though, because at that moment. Draco Malfoy burst threw the door.

"C'mon!" he said gruffly, grabbing my arm. I tried to resist, but my body hadn't the strength.

He yanked upwards, pulling me with him.

Before I was lifted completely, a jet of red light came streaming in through the door, and Malfoy went down, unconscious.

I squirmed out of his cold grasp just as Harry stepped threw the door, wand in hand.

"Ginny!" He ran to my side. "Thank goodness you're alright. Wait, _are_ you alright? Can you walk?"

I stood up as a reply, and noticed that Harry was covered with cuts and scrapes. While I felt the urge to cry, I was not the kind of girl to give in to tears that easily.

This was _not_ the time.

Instead I put my mind on the situation at hand.

"I don't have my wand," I said. Harry stopped for a moment, reached into his robes, and handed something to me.

My wand! How did he-? I must have looked confused, because Harry answered the unspoken question.

"I'd hoped I'd find you here," he admitted. I smiled slightly until the yelling from outside reached my ears.

He looked over at me and I nodded.

Maybe I had been deprived a food for a while. Maybe I was a little tired.

But the loud incantations from outside filled my head as the rest of my body filled with adrenaline.

I was ready.

TT.TT

As soon as I stepped out the door, I could see curses flying everywhere I looked.

There were people from both sides of the fight on the ground.

As I stepped over and around the bodies underfoot, it was impossible to tell who was doing better: the Order or the Death Eaters.

I stepped this way and that, trying to avoid getting hit.

"Malfoy!" I yelled over the noise.

"Did you think I'd be out of the picture for long?" he snarled back. I narrowly missed his cruciatus curse.

He jumped out of the way of my bat bogey hex.

I stooped under another two curses, barely missing them.

We sent plenty more spells flying, and I could only hope that they didn't hit my friends as we darted and dodged.

"Well, I see that you can dance," my opponent taunted.

"That's one more thing I can do better than you," I hissed.

Although both of us were breathing was heavily, I had managed to evade all but two of his curses— luckily, the two that hit caused considerably less damage than an Unforgivable would have— while the young Death Eater had injuries to show for at least five hits.

I heard someone mutter an incantation from behind me and I whirled and ducked. A beam of light zipped over my head and hit Malfoy, who dropped, thrashing and writhing on the ground.

Before I could look back to my new rival, I had hit the floor…

TT.TT

"But I love…" the indignant voice was cut off.

"Not right now," said a quiet voice I recognized as Hermione's.

Then came the first voice again and I realized that it must have been Ron.

"I have to say it now. We could be _dead_ later. Look at what happened to Ginny and Harry…"

"What?" I whispered. My voice was shaky. Instead of answering my question, the two embraced me, murmuring softly.

I was sore, but they needed reassurance, so I put pain aside and hugged them back.

Next, _I_ needed reassurance.

"Do you mind filling me in?" I asked, quietly but firmly. The friends exchanged a glance.

"Oh, Ginny, Harry…well... Ron-?" Hermione's voice was shaky, and it seemed to pain her to speak. Ron wrapped an arm around her and took up the story.

"Harry was hit by a lot of right nasty jinxes. He's cut up pretty bad, right now, and they aren't sure if…" My brother cleared his throat.

"They aren't entirely sure if he'll make it." I closed my eyes and nodded slowly, trying to take everything in.

To keep the lump in my throat down, I took a deep breath.

"And the rest?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know. The pair in front of me exchanged glances.

"No one's been confirmed dead," Hermione said. I held my breath. "But Mad-Eye's missing and George…" A few tears fell from the girl's eyes and Ron squeezed her arm comfortingly.

"George's unconscious, and he's missing an ear. They definitely can't replace it," Ron finished. I bit my lip so they wouldn't see it shaking.

"But George will be okay?" I questioned softly. Ron nodded after a pause and a bit of uneasiness.

"Yes. George will be fine," he said confidently.

I glanced around the room, noticing that it looked much like the Hogwarts hospital wing, except that my sheets and several other objects said "St. Mungo's" on them.

"Can I see Harry?" I asked abruptly. Hermione and Ron both jumped and looked over at me.

"No! You're bloody-" Hermione whacked him on the arm, but he just turned on her instead.

"Hermione, Harry's not even awake yet-"

"I don't care," I informed both of them, causing Hermione to smile.

It was a small smile, but large enough, given the situation.

Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione glared at him and spoke instead.

"Come on, let's go." I quickly threw my feet over the side of the bed and stood up.

Then, grabbing the bed for support, I regretted my fast actions as my body started to burn and my head to ache.

I pretended the pain wasn't there; I gripped Hermione's shoulder and was led out of my room, ignoring Ron's protests.

"Ha—Harry?" I croaked, unprepared for the sight before me. The worst was a deep gash on his right arm, but it still shocked me.

He was Harry! He should be running around doing Merlin-knows-what to save the world and heroically getting through fights unharmed.

He should not be laying in a hospital bed covered in cuts, bruises, and various other injuries. I swallowed and went to lean on the bed instead of Hermione.

Tears began to form, but they didn't fall. That would just be showing my fear for Harry.

They would be unnecessary, because Harry would be fine.

Right?

I closed my eyes, feeling pain not only for Harry, but also for George, and for Moody, wherever he might be.

Then I could feel my own physical pain and the room started to spin.

I was vaguely aware of Hermione grabbing my arm and helping me stumble back to my own room where I collapsed onto the bed…

TT.TT

"He's awake," said a voice that I hadn't heard for a long time. "She'll want to see him?" questioned my mother.

I opened my eyes wearily, but had no time to see anything before I was engulfed into a hug. I waited patiently for her to finish.

"Mum, I know it's great to see you, but…" I paused and looked up to see that she was taking it rather well, actually.

"Yes, yes, of course dear," she said, though it may have been a strained smile. I forced the headache out of my dizzy head and stood.

With Mum's help, I limped to Harry's side.

"Ginny?" Harry's voice was hoarse, but it didn't take away from the happiness I heard in it.

My previous escort must have noted that the joy was meant only for me, and left the room.

"They told me you-" He coughed a few times. "They said you were pretty bad."

I chose this time to look down at myself for the first time since the battle.

Both arms were covered in scrapes, some already beginning to form small scars, and three fingers were healing from burns.

Although Harry had the same number of scars as I did, give or take a few and add the lightning bolt on his head, I had expected much worse.

Then I noticed Skel-a-Grow and various other medicinal bottles on the bedside table.

"But you're alright?" he asked. I collected my thoughts and nodded, taking a seat on his bed.

"Good," he continued, not quite meeting my eyes, "because I don't know what I'd do if you …" he trailed off, but it wasn't hard to tell what he meant.

His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Because…" he started. I leaned closer to him.

"Because …" he tried again. I leaned closer.

"Bec—" This time, I pressed my lips to his before waiting for him to finish. He welcomed the interruption and looked disappointed when I pulled away.

"Because?" I asked him playfully. He grinned.

"Because I love you," he told me. I leaned into him, careful not to put weight on his hurt arm.

"I love you too."

TT.TT

"And we _are_ together now, right?" I asked him a while later. He frowned.

"I still have to defeat Voldemort…" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"And when I do, there's no one I'd rather have with me than you," he finished quickly. I smiled.

"Now that's the answer I've been looking for."

And as I kissed him, I knew that, for a while at least, there would be no more tears.

* * *

Finished!

Thanks so much for reading the full story!

Review, please, if you stuck with it!


End file.
